Pasado
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Sakura se va porque la actitud de Sasuke la esta matando por dentro. Pero en la salida de Konoha encontrará a la razón de su dolor. ¿Cambiará de opinión? SasuSaku


Un pequeño one-shot que me surgió escuchando la canción **Gotta Go My Own Way** de High School Musical, el final no tiene mucho que ver con la canción pero espero que lo disfruten!

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

**Pasado**

Sakura suspiró por tercera vez en la noche, mientras terminaba de armar su mochila. Y desvió la vista hacia la noche de Konoha. Llena de estrellas, calmada, solitaria.

Seguramente, si alguien le hubiera dicho que, tarde o temprano, terminaría yéndose de la aldea por culpa de _él_, se reiría hasta que le doliera el estómago. Pero en ese momento, no se reía. Ni sonreía, ni desparramaba felicidad como siempre lo había hecho.

Por culpa de él… Sasuke Uchiha. El desertor que, por fin, había vuelto a Konoha, luego de haber derrotado a su hermano Itachi y ayudado a vencer a Akatsuki.

Volvió a suspirar. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y mirando su departamento tal vez por última vez, salió de él y cerró la puerta.

La noche estaba templada. ¿Que podía esperar? Estaban en primavera. Donde todo tendría que se felicidad y alegría. Ella sentía, si, todo menos esos sentimientos.

Levantó la vista al cielo, recordando porque hacía eso.

-

-

- _Sasuke-kun, ¡que bien que hallas vuelto! _

- _¿Por qué tanta alegría, Sakura? ¿No estarás pensando que te daré una oportunidad? _

_- …_

_- ¡Teme, no trates así a Sakura-chan!_

_- ¿Por qué no? Solo digo la verdad._

_- _

_-_

_- Oye Sasuke-kun._

_- Hmp._

_- ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo mañana?_

_- Hmp no._

_- ¿Por qué no? _

_- Porque eres débil. _

-

-

Aún luego de haber ayudado a derrotar a Akatsuki y ya ser AMBU, a Sasuke aún le parecía que ella era débil. Y cada vez que se lo decía le abría una nueva herida en su corazón.

Sakura Haruno no huía… pero su actitud la estaba matando por dentro. Por eso había decido eso.

-

-

_- Tsunade-sama… Quiero una misión. _

_- Muy bien Sakura, estaba por irte a llamar. Tengo una misión Rango A, que harás junto con…_

_- No – negó la pelirosa – Quiero una misión Rango S, para hacer sola. _

_- ¡Sakura! ¡Eso es muy peligroso para ti sola!_

_- Quiero probarme Tsunade-sama._

_La Hokage se mantuvo observándola y negó con la cabeza. _

_- Eres AMBU, no entiendo que quieres probar… Esa no es la verdadera razón ¿no? _

_Su Aprendiz solo guardó silencio hasta que llevó una mano a su pecho._

_- Me esta matando… Sasuke-kun me esta matando… ya no aguanto sus comentarios… y lo peor es que… que…_

_- Aún lo amas – completó su maestra levantándose. _

_Sakura bajó los hombros y asintió. _

_- Muy bien, Sakura. Respetaré tu decisión. Pero no te daré una misión de rango S. Será A. En el país de la niebla. De tiempo indefinido. ¿Esta bien?_

_- Sí, gracias Tsunade-sama. _

_- De nada, mi niña – replicó alcanzándole el pergamino con la misión – Mucha suerte._

-

-

No se arrepentía por nada del mundo haber pedido esa misión. Era perfecto para despejarse y, tal vez, solo tal vez, poder olvidarse por completo de Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿A dónde vas, Sakura?

Una voz la hizo detenerse. La voz de su dolor. El causante de su partida. Se volvió a mirarlo y dio en el centro de sus ojos negros.

- No creo que te importe, Sasuke.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja, acercándose lentamente a ella.

- ¿Solo Sasuke? ¿Dónde quedó el _-kun_?

- Quedó en la basura, junto con mi admiración hacia ti. – replicó Sakura emprendiendo camino nuevamente, dándole la espalda. Pero un agarre la detuvo y la giró en su lugar.

Sasuke la miraba seriamente.

- ¿A donde vas?

- ¡No te importa y ahora suéltame!- exigió Sakura, deshaciendo el agarre del cual Sasuke la tenía sujeto.

- ¡Claro que me importa, molesta! – Le devolvió el grito el muchacha haciendo que la pelirosa lo mirara sorprendida - ¡Vas hacia la salida de Konoha! ¡No dijiste que tenías misión! **¿A dónde vas?**

Sakura se alejó dos pasos hacia atrás. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué a _Sasuke_ le _importaba_ a donde iba _ella_? ¿Al Uchiha? ¿Al desertor más famoso del País del Fuego? ¿A Sasuke Uchiha? Eso era digno de no creer.

Sin decir nada más, comenzó a correr hacia la salida de Konoha, sintiendo como sus ojos le quemaban por las lágrimas. ¡Maldición! Y ahora le venía a decir que ella le importaba.

Podía sentir que él venia detrás de ella. Escuchaba sus pasos, la estaba por alcanzar. Hasta que en un momento sintió un agarre en su cintura y trasbilló, lo que hizo que ambos fueran al suelo.

- ¡Maldición Sakura! – gritó Sasuke al tenerla aprisionada bajo él, con las muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. - ¿¡Que te pasa?!

Entonces Sakura estalló en llanto, asustando a Sasuke.

Se sentía impotente. Teniéndolo, allí, con ella, no quería irse. Aún después de que la haya despreciado, molestado, ignorado, ¡eso era masoquismo! Pero no lo podía evitar, amaba a ese hombre. Lo amaba como cuando tenía 12 años, su sentimiento no había cambiado, ni ahora con 19 años y seguramente nunca lo haría.

Era posible, lo sabía. Era posible amar a alguien que te había roto el corazón. Y aunque no quisieras, también era posible que lo sigas amando con cada uno de los pedazos de tu corazón roto. ¡Idiota por sentir así, pero esa era su realidad!

- Déjame Sasuke-kun – lloró Sakura cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia la derecha – Déjame, ya me duele bastante… tu actitud conmigo… déjame…

Tras unos segundos más, nada pasó. Él aún la tenía aprisionada por las muñecas. Hasta que sintió que la soltaba y casi inmediatamente, pasaba una de sus manos por su espalda y la levantaba.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Sakura fue que él la rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo. Los ojos de la pelirosa no pudieron abrirse más de lo que ya estaban.

Sasuke no decía palabra alguna solo se limitaba a tenerla allí; en ese más que placentero agarre. Y de pronto, él habló.

- Lo siento.

Esas simples dos palabras le helaron la sangre. Y dejaron a Sakura estática por unos momentos.

- ¿Lo siento? – Repitió ella alejándose - ¿Lo siento? ¡¿Lo siento!? ¿¡Crees que con eso me basta!? ¡¿Y ahora me lo vienes a decir!? ¡Te odio! – Gritó golpeando el pecho de Sasuke - ¡Te odio!... y… te amo – sollozó chocando su frente con la camisa de él.

- Perdóname Sakura… yo… no soy muy bueno con los sentimientos… pero,… no fue mi intención que te sintieras así. Y si dije algunas cosas fue porque son verdad…

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Dijiste que soy débil! ¡Eso siempre te molestó!

Sasuke le sujetó la barbilla.

- Nunca me molestó. No quiero entrenar contigo… no quisiera herirte nuevamente. Yo te digo débil porque… me encanta la sensación de sentir que soy más fuerte… y así, poder protegerte.

Los ojos empañados de Sakura se dirigieron a los oscuros de Sasuke.

- No necesito que me protejas…

- Ya lo se, porque eres fuerte. – casi muere al escuchar a Sasuke decir eso. – Pero tú siempre serás mi compañera de equipo, nuestro deber junto con el dobe es de protegerte. Entiéndenos…

- No me pidas que te entienda, Sasuke – negó Sakura bajando el rostro. – Me hiciste sentir muy mal todos estos años… especialmente cuando me decías que no me ibas a dar una oportunidad.

- Ah, sobre eso Sakura…

La aludida volvió la mirada y la posó en un… esperen, en un _¿sonrojado?_ Sasuke. Debía ser un juego de su mente.

- Sobre eso, bueno, yo no quiero darte solo una oportunidad…sino que quiero darte toda mi vida.

La pelirosa dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

_¡Esperen! ¡Un mapa, me acabo de perder! ¿Sasuke Uchiha - Sasuke-kun – me estuvo diciendo débil todos estos años porque le gustaba protegerme? ¿Y no me daba oportunidades porque me daría toda su vida? ¿Y ahora yo le importaba a él?... ¿No estaré soñando? _

- Sasuke… ¿Eso es verdad? – preguntó Sakura con la voz temblorosa.

- Se que es repentino. Pero no lo podía guardar. Te encontré esta noche… porque estaba por ir a tu casa a decirte todo esto. Y a pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice en el pasado.

La mente de Sakura se enredó nuevamente y dejó de funcionar por unos momentos. No todos los días Sasuke Uchiha te dice que te quiere dar toda su vida.

- Veo que estabas por salir de misión, Sakura… ¿Es por mucho tiempo? – quiso saber él, mirando fijamente los jades de la muchacha.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- La misión puede esperar – musitó y antes de que la razón le gane al corazón, se lanzó a atrapar los labios de Sasuke. Al fin había llegado lo que ella más quería. No podía desaprovecharlo. No _quería_ desaprovecharlo. Aún después de todo lo vivido, no sería capaz.

Sakura se dedicaría a sepultar su pasado.

Sino después de todo, _¿Por qué se dice que el pasado es pasado si no lo puedes olvidar?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que guste! Reviews? ^^

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
